Nantex-Class Territorial Defense Starfighter
The Nantex-class territorial defense starfighter was a model of starfighter that was manufactured by Huppla Pasa Tisc Shipwrights Collective and designed for the exclusive use of the Geonosians when guarding their territories against invaders. During the Clone Wars, these craft would see service with the naval and land forces of the Confederacy of Independent Systems in a small number of key battles, including the campaigns of Sev'rance Tann and the Battle of Muunilinst, as well as the Battle of Geonosis itself that saw the opening shots of the war. Description Design The Nantex-class starfighter was a long, needle-nosed fighter craft that possessed great speed and a high degree of agility and was specifically designed for use by pilots of the Geonosian species, who were drawn from a specific pilot caste within their society. Designed and built by Huppla Pasa Tisc Shipwrights Collective, the starfighter's frame was, like many other types of Geonosian starship, made from thin strands of pliable laminasteel, a long metallic substance that was also used in constructing Geonosian hives. During the construction process, this material was heated, then wrapped around the assembled inner components of the fighter. When the laminasteel hardened, it produced a strong and flexible aerodynamic frame that could hold itself well against heavy impacts. Once the frame was complete, engineers would fit the craft with magnetic hardpoints to which were mounted the primary engines and weapon. These mounts were completely modular, which allowed for the addition of various other components that may be required to fulfill special missions; these consisted of advanced sensor suites, booster rockets, or other additions. The primary engine orb was in a rotary socket, and in the center of this was an ignition chamber. High energy propellant particles were sent into the chamber and through a bottle field. The bottle field only allowed the highest velocity particles through the engine, leading to the starfighters's high speed. Avionics The Nantex-class fighter possessed a complex set of multi-axis control yokes that required a Geonosian's manual dexterity in order to properly handle. In addition to this, vital performance feedback and systems information were forwarded to the pilot using a scent-stimulator mask that took advantage of the Geonosians' acute sense of smell; this mask could also be used to fly the craft remotely. These design features made it impossible for members of other species to even fly the craft, let alone use it in a combat situation. A single Geonosian pilot sat the starfighter's small cockpit. These pilots, raised in vast hives within their caste, were trained to hurl themselves at any enemy force with seemingly reckless abandon; from birth, each pilot was melded with the systems of a specific starfighter, ensuring a lasting counterpart-level relationship between the two. This made for vastly improved reaction time when in combat. Weaponry The fighter's main weapon was a turret-mounted laser cannon that was cradled between its forward needle-like mandibles and seated within a magnetic bracket. This turret shot amethyst laser bolts, and its emplacement was modular, allowing for other weapons, such as an ion cannon, to be switched in and out if needed. In addition to the modular weapon assembly, the Nantex-class fighter was also lined with one hundred small, independently-aimed tractor beam and repulsorlift generators. The Nantex-class ship was thought of as a "stealth" vehicle, since its engine and weapons systems emitted very little ambient glow for sensors to pick up. This was used to the Geonosians' advantage when defending their home territory: whenever an intruding force threatened their homeworld, hordes of these craft would swarm out of the Geonosian asteroid field, relentlessly ambushing the attackers. History Pre-Clone Wars Prior to the the Clone Wars, the Geonosians relied on the Nantex-class starfighter as one of their primary defenses against any invaders or unwanted outsiders. The world of Geonosis was surrounded by a ring of asteroids that, while relatively stable, was made of many hundreds of thousands of individual rocks that ranged from the size of small pebbles to large bulk freighters, all of which served as excellent positions from which to stage ambush raids. With their great maneuverability and the skill of their pilots, Nantex fighters were able to negotiate the battlefield in ways that other vessels could not. The Clone Wars Many Nantex-class fighters were used during the opening stages of the Battle of Geonosis. A number of these craft, accompanied by Vulture-class droid starfighters, were sent to intercept the Acclamator-class troopship Aken, which was carrying thousands of clone troopers who were accompanying the Jedi Master Yoda's mission to rescue the Jedi fighting in a Geonosian arena in the wake of their attempt to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Padmé Amidala. As the battle wound down, a pair of these craft protected Count Dooku from the pursuing LAAT/i gunship carrying Obi-Wan and Anakin, as he fled to his personal hangar. As the target of assassination by Delta Squad, the Geonosian lieutenant Sun Fac attempted to flee his homeworld aboard a Nantex fighter, but he was shot down by the clone commandos before he could get away. A large number of Nantex-class fighters that served with the Confederacy forces participated in General Sev'rance Tann's campaign against the Galactic Republic, in which she was sent by her mentor, Count Dooku, to disrupt a secret project and acquire its results, the Decimator. On the worlds of Eredenn Prime, Tatooine, Alaris Prime, Sarapin, Aereen, and Krant, these craft would serve as air support for ground troops as well as a combating force against the Republic's LAAT gunships and Delta-7 interceptors. The campaign saw initial success for the Confederacy, but with the leadership of Jedi General Echuu Shen-Jon, the clone forces would ultimately win. This resulted in the death of Tann and the destruction of most of her forces. Though the Geonosians did not ever sell these fighters to outsiders, they were seen being piloted by InterGalactic Banking Clan-owned and operated OOM pilot battle droids during the Battle of Muunilinst in which hordes of them, deployed from orbital gun platforms, faced off against the clone-piloted V-19 Torrent starfighters utilized by the Galactic Republic during the battle. Late in the Clone Wars, Nantex-class fighters were part of General Grievous's task force during the General's attack on Belderone. By 3 BBY, a Nantex-class fighter had been abandoned on the scrapyard world of Raxus Prime. Images